Heartbeat
by lindagail
Summary: Song fic based off Carrie Underwood's Heartbeat. Pure Future Finchel Fluff. Fiction virgin, please be kind. Reviews are welcome. I miss you Cory Monteith.


_I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd._

 _But I can hear you call me, baby, with the music up loud._

 _Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else._

 _And then there's nights that I, I want you to myself._

He watches her from across the crowded room. She is glowing. She has finally won her coveted Tony after 4 years of being on Broadway. From the very beginning she set out to make that dream a reality and tonight, she saw that dream come to fruition and he had a front row seat to it all. He couldn't imagine anywhere else he would rather be at that moment. He decides to give her another few minutes with her cast mates, and let her enjoy the attention and accolades, because she has earned them and this was her night to shine. But when they leave, well, she would be his for the rest of it.

She could feel his eyes on her from across the room. She could feel _him._ She was talking with her cast mates and accepting their "Congratulations." She did it. She achieved her biggest dream that night. She won the Tony for best actress for her role as Fannie Brice in the revival of "Funny Girl". Now it was time for another dream to come true. Her and Finn were ready to start a family, so Rachel would be taking a few years off from the stage, and hopefully this time next year, they would have a baby of their own on the way. She shivers in anticipation just thinking about becoming a Mother, a mother to Finn's child. She happens to glance up at that moment and catches him watching her and that crooked half smirk of his that made her fall helplessly in love with him makes an appearance. She then watches him down the rest of his glass of champagne, never taking his eyes off of her. He places his empty glass on the tray of the waiter who was passing by and makes his way over to her, like a man who is on a mission.

"Hey beautiful." He leans down and kisses her softly on her cheek and then whispers in her ear. "What do you say we get out of here?

She smiles softly, "I would say that sounds like the best thing I have heard all night." She whispers back.

He takes her glass of champagne and tells her to say her Goodbyes and then goes to collect her wrap and clutch. She makes her way over to him and he helps her with putting her wrap on. He then grabs her hand in his and they make their way out the door.

Outside their limo is waiting, and the chauffer opens the door for them both, she slides in first with him sliding in right behind driver asks "Where to?" Finn answers him and they are off. A few short 10 minutes later the limo pulls into the parking garage of their apartment building and comes to a stop right behind Finn's blue pickup. Yes he still had it after all these years, he eventually had to replace the motor but neither him nor Rachel could bear to part with it, it held too many fond memories and well it was the perfect mode of transport for where they wanted to go tonight.

The driver opens the door and Finn steps out of the limo then turns around and takes Rachel's hand and helps her out. The driver says "You kids have a good night." and then he is gone.

Finn leads Rachel to the passenger side and opens the door, he grabs her by the waist and lifts her up on the seat but not before stealing a kiss or two or three. Once he makes sure she is all the way in, he closes the door and rushes around to the drivers side. Rachel in the mean time slides her Jimmy Choo's off her tired achy feet and slides as far over in the passenger seat as she possibly can without actually sitting on top of Finn.

Finn gets in after making sure everything in the bed of the truck was securely strapped down and then he starts the ignition and turns the heat up a just a little to knock of the chill and places his right arm along the back of the seat where his fingers gently graze Rachel's bare shoulder. He peers down at her "Are you ready Mrs. Hudson?" and she replies " More than ready Mr. Hudson, let's get the hell out of this city." He chuckles at that and leans over and kisses her on the top of her head, "As you wish my love."

 _And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio._

 _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow._

 _Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat._

They had found the destination they were enroute to by happenstance a few years back. They had decided to take a road trip to escape city life, just like they were doing tonight. They had driven about an hour or a little more Southwest out of New York City when they had decided to pull over and get supplies to have a nice picnic. They had found a small store and and had gone inside and started gathering what they would need. While in the store they had struck up a conversation with a niceelderly man. They had told him about getting out of New York City for a little while and they were wanting to find a nice place for a picnic and asked the man if he knew of a place. The man studied the 2 young adults in front of him for a short moment and then told them he did, that it was a place he owned and very few knew about it and it was rarely used. He told them that they were welcome to go there. He even gave them his phone number in case they ever decided to escape again to call him and let him know. He gave them directions and they were off.

The directions were not hard to follow but Finn had almost passed up the road due to it not being identified, it really wasn't a road but more of a grassy path surrounded by woods on either side, just wide enough for Finn to get his truck down. The old man had told Finn to drive about a half a mile until he reached the clearing. Once they had come out of the clearing Rachel had gasped at the beauty in front of her. Who knew a place like this could exist in New York? It turned out to be a meadow filled with soft green grass and wildflowers, and a small natural pond with water that was clear as crystal. Rachel and Finn both fallen in love with it and from then on it became their own private escape. That was where they were headed tonight, and they knew they were getting closer because the radio station was starting to fade out.

Finn turns off the highway onto the grassy path that would lead them to their personal oasis. Rachel clutches his arm in excitement, so anxious and ready to be alone with her lover.

Finn pulls into the clearing " We made it babe" He tells her as he turns the ignition off. He opens the door and hops out pulling her out behind him. He makes himself busy with setting up camp. The first thing he does is start a fire, and then he lays a blanket down. He grabs the picnic basket and cooler out of the truck along with the other blankets and pillows and places them near the blanket he has spread on the ground.

While Finn was doing this Rachel is doing her favorite thing; star gazing. Out here in this open meadow if you look up and it's a clear night, millions upon billions of stars could be seen, so bright that they didn't need any light because the stars provided all they needed.

 _And I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest._

 _I wanna feel you holding onto me, and make me hold my breath._

 _You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby, we won't need a song._

 _We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on._

Finn walks up behind Rachel and wraps her up in his arms from behind, and places his chin on the top of her head. "Hey beauty, whacha doin?" Rachel sighs and replies, "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for him of course?" Finn softly laughs, "Oh and have you found him?" Rachel reaches up and grabs his right arm and raises it with hers pointing towards the night sky. "I believe that is him right there." Finn looks up to where she is pointing and asks her, "Now what makes you think out of the millions of stars up there, that that particular star is the Finn Hudson star?" Rachel replies back,"Well he is big and bright and I think I even saw him wink at me." Finn guffaws at that, "Oh really, such a silly girl you are."

Finn rubs his hands along her side until he finds her ticklish spot, and then he can't help himself he just has to get a few tickles in because one of his favorite sounds ever is the sound of Rachel's laughter. "Finn, stop it." says Rachel while laughing and squirming to try and get away from his nimble fingers, but he won't let up. Rachel finally makes her getaway and the chase is on. They chase each other and frolick and play in the meadow like little children would do, so care free and without a care in the world. It was just them and this was their night.

 _And tonight I wanna drive so far, we'll only find static on the radio._

 _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow._

 _Saying everything without making a sound, a cricket Choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon, standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat._

Finn is finally able to chase her down, he picks her up in his arms and swings her around facing him, "Well, well well, lookie here at what I caught; a tiny beauty, whatever shall I do with her?" Rachel smirks up at him, "I can think of a few things."

All of a sudden things get serious and Rachel and Finn both know that playtime has come to an end. Finn looks into her gorgeous brown eyes and whispers "Dance with me."

Rachel pouts back,"Finn there's no music and my feet hurt." Finn lifts her up and places her feet down on top of his shoes and then takes one arm and wraps it around his neck with the other clasped tightly between them and he wraps his other arm around her waist and clutches her to him tightly. Then he sways back and forth, the only sounds being the crickets and the frogs, the crackling of the fire, the gentle ripple of the water and a hoot owl in the distance.

 _I wanna feel it like a kick drum beating faster in your chest._

Rachel turns her head to the side with her ear placed on Finn's chest right over his heart. _Tha_ _thump_ , _Tha Thump, Tha Thump_ she hears it softly beat. This, this is everything. Out here they are just Finn and Rachel. Not Finn Hudson NFL player or Rachel Berry-Hudson Broadway star. She gently plays with the soft hair on the nape of his neck and let's him move her back and forth. She looks up at him after a moment and softly speaks " You know, you can kiss me if you want to?" Finn throws his head back and laughs, he wasn't expecting that, he then sobers up and replies back, "I want too." He then slowly starts to lean down towards her pouty full lips, he is practically a breath away from touching them, "Just try and stop me." he says. He then swoops down and kisses her deeply. His tongue dueling with hers for control and he eventually wins out. He goes from kissing her fast and furiously to slow and deep. Eventually they both pull away to catch their breath and he kisses her neck, nipping and biting and leaving his mark, then soothing it with his tongue. She moans "Finn!" He lifts her up in his arms bridal style and walks her over to the blanket and gently lays her down.

She looks up into his Amber eyes "Love me." She says. "Always" He answers. Slowly their clothes come off and Finn loves her her with his eyes, his mouth, his hands, his body and his soul. Two people so completely connected you can't tell where he ends and she begins. A cushion of grass beneath them and a blanket of stars above them.

 _And tonight I want to drive so far we'll only find static on the radio._

 _And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow._

 _Saying everything without making a sound_

 _With a river rolling in the background underneath the harvest moon._

 _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat._

 _And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat._


End file.
